Ah, Young Love
by PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover
Summary: Sakura is the only person left on earth who hasn't bee invited to Sasuke's yearly party. What happens when Sasuke suddenly asks her to come for a little drive after school? Rated M for Language.


**Hi my lovely readers! Well, this is a one-shot. It can be a longer story but only if I get convincing requests. Just something I thought of. Sorry if the characters are OOC. So hope you guys like it! =D **

**It's rated M for Language.  
**

**By the way, their 17 in this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful morning. Everyone was getting ready for the biggest party of their lives. That party was at the one ant only Sasuke Uchiha's house. Well let's get to the part when everyone is at school...So shall we get started?

In the hallways before homeroom.

"FOREHEAD!!! OMG! I FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! TONIGHT IS SASUKE UCHIHA'S YEARLY PARTY!!! AND I'M INVITED!!!!!!!!" Ino screeched.

Sakura was irritated already. "Pig. I'm fuckin right NEXT TO YOU!!!" Sakura screamed the last part in Ino's ear.

"Sakura, what's with the screaming?" Ten-Ten asked who just arrived.

"Um. Hi guys." Hinata said.

"Oh Hi Ten-Ten, Hinata. I was just screaming because this buffoon right here screamed in my ear!" Sakura annoyingly said. Ino shrunk a little bit from embarrassment.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was running towards Sakura, while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke followed closely behind.

'Holy shit. Sasuke is coming this way. I hope he invites me to his party. I'm the only one in the whole frigging school who hasn't been invited. Damn even Karin got invited.' Sakura thought.

"HI HIN-" Naruto stopped in his tracks he saw a huge spider crawling up Hinata's back. Hinata had no idea.

"W-what's wrong N-naruto?" Hinata asked when she saw Naruto's frightened face.

Naruto screeched like a girl, and jumped into Neji's arms. "HOLY FUGDIN SHIZZLE WITH THE CHERRY ON THE SIDE OF THAT SHITTIN SPIDER FREAKING GOING UP YOUR FRIGGIN LIGGIN BACK!!!! AHHHHHH!!! TEME! KILL THE FRIGGIN SPIDER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto screamed like a mentally challenged girl. Sakura saw the spider and flicked it away.

"NARUTOOO!! Stop making a scene! What the hell is wrong with you! You know Hinata is not afraid of spiders, and you are! Her own boyfriend is scared of spiders!" Sakura annoyingly said, and slapped Naruto hard on his head. Sakura turned around.

"So, Hinat-aaaa! Hinata! GO GET SOME WATER NARUTO!" There was Hinata on the floor, she has fainted. Yes our Hinata has fainted because she fears spiders, very much.

"Whoa, why is everything so blurry….???" Hinata said. She was confused. At the moment Ino started to scream like a maniac fan girl.

"OMG! SAKURA! SEXY, SMEXY, TOTALLY, HOT, SASUKE IS LIKE STARING AT ME!!! I HOPE HE ASKS ME OUT!!! OMG!!!! HE STARING AGAIN! IKNEW THIS NEW PERFUME WOULD CATCH HIS ATTENTION! AHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed crazily.

Sakura was going to kick Ino's ass when Ten-ten pulled her back.

"Sakura the bell rang let's go to class." Ten-ten said.

"Fine." Sakura and Ten-ten then walk to class.

* * *

School has ended, and Sakura still hasn't gotten an invitation.

"Does Sasuke hate me that much?" Sakura was speaking her thoughts out loud. She was walking home when a limo stopped right next to her. When the limo stopped it also splashed water all over her.

'What the hell?' Sakura thought. She was pissed off. She was about to start cursing at the person when she realized it was Sasuke.

"Hey. Get in. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked, she froze for a second. 'O-o my god! Sasuke is asking me to get in his limo!! I can't believe it! He also said he wants to talk!!! Never thought this day would come! Okay calm down. Calm down. Smile, and get in. Say something Sakura!! Come on!!' Sakura fiercely thought.

"O-okay!" Sakura joyfully said, and got in. She realized once she got in that it was only Sasuke. She sat next to Sasuke.

"Start driving driver." Sasuke said.

'Where are Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji?' Sakura thought. Sasuke read her mind. It was a talent he had he could read anyone like an open book.

"I told them to walk home because I have important business to take care of." Sasuke simply stated.

"What important business?" Sakura asked.

"This." Sasuke leaned over and planted his lips on Sakura's. Sakura was shocked!

'Sasuke is kissing me! Man he has some soft lips…' Sakura thought as she started to respond to his lovely gesture. They both slowly started to move in sync. Sasuke was dominating though. Sakura then suddenly moaned into the kiss. Sasuke smirked. He took that chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. He was memorizing every single corner in her mouth. To him it was heaven. She tasted like cherries. He liked cherries.

Sakura moaned more when Sasuke started to suck on her luscious tongue. Sakura's swollen lips smiled. Sasuke then suddenly changed their position, and he did that without removing his mouth from hers. Sakura was now on Sasuke's lap. Her legs were hugging his waist. Sasuke's arms hugged her waist and he brought her closer every second. After a few more minutes, Sasuke, and Sakura were both out of breath. Sasuke stopped the kiss, and leaned his forehead on hers as they both breathed silently.

Sakura was blushing violently. Sasuke just had a huge smirk on his face.

"What was that for Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said.

"Well not really." Sakura said. She was too dazed out to notice anything.

"I think I kind of, sort of, love you. So I was wondering if you want to be girlfriend?" Sasuke sweetly asked. Now Sasuke was blushing badly. He turned his face away so she wouldn't notice his blush. Sakura than turned his head back so she could see it.

She lightly kissed him for a few seconds. "Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend. I'm willing to be your girlfriend if you'll be my boyfriend." Sakura shyly said.

Sasuke smirked. "I think I'd like that." Sasuke said. He kissed Sakura some more, until the driver called Sasuke.

"Master we have arrived at Sakura Haruno's house." Sasuke's driver said.

Sasuke gave Sakura a peck on the lips. "We're here. This is your house right?" Sasuke asked just to make sure. Sakura got off Sasuke's lap and looked outside. Yep, it was her house alright.

"Yeah. This is it. Thanks for the ride Sasuke-kun. Bye!" Sakura pecked him on the lips one last time, and got out of the limo. She reached her front door, when she realized there was someone behind her.

"Sakura. Wait." Sasuke said.

"Yeah what's up Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sweetly asked.

"You're coming tonight right, to my party I mean." Sasuke asked.

'I think he is going to invite me!!!' Sakura thought happily.

"I wasn't invited. So…." Sakura said.

"Of course you're invited. You're always invited to everything I'm invited too. My girlfriend is going to come tonight right?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled her best smile. She put her hand on his chest. She looked up at his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked; he swooped down and took Sakura's swollen lips again. He kissed her for a few minutes. Sakura then stopped the kiss.

"Sasuke if we keep making out how am I going to make it to your party tonight?" Sakura giggled.

"Well, we can cancel the party and just make out all day. I like that idea better." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura giggled again. "No, no Sasuke go home! I'll get ready in like one hour and then we can make out at your party okay? Are you satisfied?" Sakura said.

"Hmm. Fine, but I'm coming to pick you up." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Well, bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cutely said.

Sasuke pecked her lips and gave her a loving smile which Sakura or basically the whole world hasn't seen. She smiled back.

"Bye. See you soon." Sasuke said as he walked back to his limo.

* * *

Sakura wore a cute black sundress. She was waiting for Sasuke at her front door.

'I hope I look pretty.' Sakura thought. Sasuke's limo then arrived. Sakura ran over and went inside.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily said.

Sasuke blushed. "W-wow Sakura." Sasuke said. "You look great." Sasuke said shocked at Sakura's beauty.

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke-kun you look super handsome!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, and took Sakura's hand in his.

* * *

Sasuke house looked like a booked hotel, none the less like a teenager's party! Well, of course this is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha's party.

"Come on let's go inside." Sasuke said while intertwining his hand with hers. They walked inside and Sakura looked everywhere for her beloved friends, but they weren't anywhere.

"Sasuke have you seen Hinata, or Ten-ten?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, they couldn't come. You see Naruto and Hinata made plans to go have dinner outside so that's where Naruto and Hinata are. Ten-ten got sick so she couldn't come. Ino by the way got grounded so she can't come. Shikamaru is sleeping in a corner somewhere. Neji said he's going to come." Sasuke said.

"Oh okay." Sakura said. Then suddenly Sakura heard really awkward, weird music. Someone was at the door.

The front door was kicked open. Then there was someone who had a bazooka and was waving it in the air like they just don't care.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! YOU WILL ALL PARISHE WITH MY LOVELY, SEXY BAZOOKA!!! IT'S ARMED WITH ANCHOVIES!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! YOU WILL ALL SMELL, AND YOU GUYS ARE FORCED TO SEE ME DANCE IN MY PINK SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR!!!! HAHAHAHHAHA!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET NOW YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME SING TOOOO!!!!" It was a shocking discovery that the person in their underwear, who was getting ready to sing, and dance, while shooting anchovies through a bazooka was Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh. I think Neji forgot to take his medicine again. Let's go upstairs Sakura. The party's about to be over because Neji is going to ruin it." Sasuke said while pulling a super shocked and surprised Sakura upstairs

* * *

Sasuke shut the door of his room, and brought Sakura to his bed.

"Sasuke I'm so happy you asked me out." Sakura said while letting herself fall back on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke lay next to Sakura.

"I'm glad too. I've liked you ever since the first time I saw those sparkling emerald eyes of yours and you bubble gum hair. I've fallen for you since." Sasuke said while he propped himself on his elbow. Sakura did the same. He started to stroke her jaw line slowly.

Sakura smiled. "I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she lay back down slowly, and Sasuke got on top of her and plastered his lips on hers. Sakura opened her mouth and Sasuke let himself in. He licked every single part of her mouth again. Sakura shyly slid her tongue In Sasuke's mouth, and tried to memorize the inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip, and then he left Sakura's mouth and started to suck on Sakura's neck. Sakura mewed, every now and then, but then Sakura remembered something.

"Mhm. Sasuke-kun, did Karin come to your party?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped in his work and looked at Sakura in the eyes. "She did, but I kicked her out, because she was getting on my nerves. Plus, I never gave her an invitation." Sasuke said and got back to sucking on Sakura's neck.

"Sasuke did you invite Ino because you liked her?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Sasuke stopped again, and looked back at Sakura. "No. Why would I like her? She was also getting on my nerves so I just gave her and invitation to shut her up." Sasuke said. "You're the only girl I've ever liked so don't ever worry Sakura." Sasuke said assuring her with soft, strokes on her cheek.

Sakura then kissed Sasuke. They kissed, hugged, cuddled, and sucked each other all night. It was now one in the morning.

"Sakura everyone's gone now. Finally the party's over." Sasuke said.

"Why do you throw these party's every year if you hate them?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "It was to get your attention."

Sakura smiled. "Well you've got it now."

Sasuke kissed sakura sweetly. "Sakura."

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Stay with me tonight." Sasuke asked confidently.

Sakura blushed. "O-okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura warmly smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke then joined her in his bed. He kissed her every so sweetly. Sasuke turned off the lights and they both made love.

So yes my friends, that night Sasuke and Sakura had sex, and yes they did use a condom so Sakura did not get Prego, but they made love, like no one else in the world. It was true love.

So Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of their lives together. With good and bad times. Also, Neji never took his medicine so he was in love with a bazooka that was filled with anchovies, and he always wore pink SpongeBob underwear. So that is the end of our story kids.

* * *

**So how was it?? It took me two hours to finish this story! I've actually had this idea for awhile but I just typed it up today, so tell me what you think! **

**Review are always accepted! Thanks for reading my story!!**

**-PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover **

**Review Please!!!  
**


End file.
